Over the past few years, several research groups in, chiefly, England or the United States of America, have synthesized histamine H.sub.1 or H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists. The H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists are useful in treating peptic ulcers. Broadly speaking, these compounds can be classed as substituted amidines; e.g., acetamidine, ##STR1## Related compounds include guanidines, ##STR2## mercaptoamidines or isothioureas, ##STR3## tautomeric with the thioureas ##STR4## and ethenediamines, ##STR5## tautomeric with ##STR6## In these new H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists, the amidine or similar moiety usually occurs at one end of a bridging group; i.e., --CH.sub.2 --Y--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- where Y is S, O, NH or CH.sub.2. The other end of the bridging group has usually been an aromatic heterocycle, most frequently imidazole. The heterocyclic ring can be substituted.
The first drug recognized as a powerful H.sub.2 --receptor antagonist was a thiourea, burimamide--N-methyl-N'-(4-[4(5)-imidazolyl)]butyl)thiourea--having the following formula: ##STR7## The pharmacological properties of this compound are disclosed in The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Goodman & Gilman 5th Ed. (MacMillan Publishing Co., Inc., New York) page 612. Burimamide was developed by a group of research workers headed by Black and Durant.
A second generation of histamine H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists comprised compounds developed by Black, Durant and co-workers with a structure more or less similar to that of burimamide, but in which there was a permissible interrupting group--oxygen, sulfur or NH--in the alkyl side chain attached to the hetero ring. The most prominent of this group of compounds has been cimetidine, chemically N-cyano-N'-methyl-N"-[2-([(5-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl]thio)ethyl]gua nidine, represented by the formula below: ##STR8##
A large number of patents based upon several original filings (Ser. Nos. 230,451; 284,992; 385,027; 481,716; 816,420; 436,285; 542,971; 468,617; 384,993; and 385,027) have issued to Durant et al including, but not limited to, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,333; 4,049,672; 4,255,428; 4,154,834; 4,216,318; 4,234,585; 4,022,797; 4,137,237; 4,024,271; 4,070,475; 4,154,844; 3,905,984; 4,027,026; 3,932,427; 4,018,928; 3,950,353; 4,053,473; 4,018,931; 4,069,327; 4,151,288; 4,000,296; 4,083,988; 4,129,657; 4,098,898; 4,166,856; 4,072,748; 3,971,786; 4,060,620; 3,876,647; 3,920,822; 3,897,444; 3,975,530; 4,226,874; 4,228,291; 4,230,865 and 4,221,802.
Other disclosed hetero ring systems in addition to imidazole include pyrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, thiazole, isothiazole, oxazole, isoxazole, triazole, thiadiazole, benzimidazole and tetrahydroimidazo[1,5-a]pyridine, but the greatest emphasis has continued to be placed on compounds having an imidazole ring system. Groupings which may be present at the terminal end of the alkyl or alkylthioalkyl bridging group include, among others, guanidine, cyanoguanidine, urea, nitroethenediamine and thiourea, plus, more recently, substituted pyrimidones.
Patents referring to thiazole or oxazole ring systems are of particular relevance to this invention. The two basic disclosures by the Durant group are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,333 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,353, both of which are continuations-in-part of Ser. No. 290,584 which was in turn a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 230,451. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,333, the disclosure relating to thiazoles begins at Example 115, column 37. Thiazoles substituted with a chloro or an alkyl group are described. The thiazole nucleus is then attache at the 2- or 4- position of the thiazole ring to an alkylthioalkyl side chain terminating in an N-cyano-N'-methylguanidine. This disclosure is followed by similar disclosures for isothiazoles, oxazoles and isoxazoles. The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,353 relating to thiazoles begins at Example 110, column 37. Here, substantially the same thiazole nucleus is attached via a bridging group to an N-methylthiourea. A similar disclosure is present for isothiazoles, oxazoles and isoxazoles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,797, a division, specifically claims the cyanoguanidine derivatives and U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,234, another division, specifically claims thioureas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,296 discloses and claims a group of N-alkyl or N-arylsulfonyl-N'-alkyl-N''-(heterocyclealkylthioalkyl)guanidines in which the heterocycle can be thiazole, isothiazole, oxazole or isoxazole. Alkyl, alkylaminoalkyl and alkyloxyalkyl bridging groups (connecting the heterocycle to the substituted guanidine group) are also disclosed. Substituted heterocycles belonging to any of the above classes are not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,856, originating with the Durant group, discloses and claims a number of imidazoles and thiazoles carrying the usual alkylthioalkyl-guanidine, -thiourea or -ethenediamine side chain, which side chain is invariably attached at the 2-position of the heterocyclic ring.
Another group of investigators under Yellin has disclosed--see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,377, 4,234,735 and 4,165,378--certain novel thiazoles having a side chain such as those discussed above attached at the 4-position of the thiazole ring; i.e., an alkylthioalkyl-guanidine, -ethenediamine or -thiourea group attached thereto, but also bearing a guanidino group in the 2-position of the thiazole. Alkylene, alkenylene and alkyloxyalkyl bridging groups are also disclosed. A representative compound is 2-guanidino-4-[2-(2-cyano-3-methylguanidino)ethylthiomethyl]thiazole which is said to have greatly increased activity over cimetidine.
A third research group at Allen and Hanburys Ltd. has prepared compounds with a furan ring carrying the standard alkylthioalkyl (or alkyloxyalkyl or alkyl) side chain terminating in a substituted guanidine or ethenediamine group, and also having a dialkylaminoalkyl substituent attached at a second position in the furan ring--see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,658 and 4,168,855. Several of the compounds thus produced have a greater H.sub.2 activity than cimetidine. The most prominent of these is ranitidine. ##STR9##
Belgian Pat. Nos. 867,105 and 867,106 disclose the corresponding thiophene and aminoalkylbenzenes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,302 from Glaxo also discloses a group of H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists having a dialkylamino alkyl substituted thiophene or furan as one portion of the molecule.
Finally, a research group at Bristol-Myers has issued several U.S. patents involving different heterocycles. The first of these, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,909, relates to furans carrying an alkylthioalkyl-guanidine (or thiourea or ethenediamine) side chain in the 2-position, an aminoalkyl side chain in the 5-position and an alkynylamino group as part of the terminal portion of the molecule. One of the compounds, 1-nitro-2-(2-propynylamino)-2-(2-[(5-dimethylaminomethyl-2-furyl)methylthi o]ethylamino)ethylene, is said to have 7.45 times the activity of cimetidine in a standard H.sub.2 -receptor assay. A second patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,578, covers broadly thiazoles substituted with an alkylthioalkyl guanidine (or thiourea or ethenediamine) side chain, and again carrying an obligatory alkynyl group in the terminal portion. Other permissible substituents in the thiazole ring include alkyl, guanidino or aminoalkyl. Despite the broad disclosure, the actual working examples in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,578 are limited to thiazoles carrying the alkylthioalkylguanidine, etc. side chain in the 2-position of the thiazole ring except for a few compounds in which the side chain is carried in the 4-position, but in which there is a guanidino group in the 2-position. Synthetic Schemes I through VIII of the patent are suitable only for preparing 2-substituted thiazoles. Example 22 discloses thiazoles substituted in the 4-position but these thiazoles either do not carry a second ring substituent or, if there is one, it is a guanidino group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,760 has a similar disclosure of an ethenediamine carrying an alkynylamine group attached by a bridging group to an imidazole ring. Pyridine is the heterocycle in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,316. However, a recent Bristol-Myers Belgian Pat. No. 885,089, published 3-4-81, same as U.K. Pat. No. 2,067,987, discloses a group of H.sub.2 -receptor antagonists among which are included compounds of the formula ##STR10## One compound specifically disclosed is prepared from 2-[2-(dimethylaminomethyl)-4-thiazolylmethylthio]-ethylamine--See Example 22, part E page 72 et seq.
To summarize, thiazoles in which there is a 4-alkylthioalkyl(or alkyl)-guanidine (or thiourea or ethenediamine) side chain are known wherein the thiazole group can be substituted in the 2- or 5-position with guanidino, methyl, chloro and aminoalkyl. The disclosure relating to thiazoles substituted with an aminoalkyl group at one position in the thiazole ring and, at a second position, a bridging alkylthioalkyl, alkylene, alkenylene or alkyloxyalkyl group terminating in a substituted amidine group, is restricted to amidines carrying an N-alkynyl group as part of the terminal grouping.